Kitchen Dorks
by Parachutingkitten
Summary: Set after Skybound, Jay and Nya wash dishes together.


"Zane! Will your cooking ever be less than mind blowing?" Cole said, scraping his plate in an attempt to savor whatever sauce was left. "You've made this before, and I swear it gets better every time you make it!"

"Pixal recommended a few slight alterations in order to enhance the flavor," Zane explained.

Cole looked him directly in the eyes. "Pixal, you are an important and valued member of this team."

"The real question is," Kai started. "Whose turn is it to do the dishes, because this is a lot to clean up."

"I did them last night," Wu stood from the table, carrying his plate into the kitchen.

"Tuesday, Lloyd, that's you, my friend." Jay shoved his plate over in his direction as he looked down at it in denial.

"Um… No. Anyone want to switch?"

"You do this every time." Jay bumped his arm. "Just do them."

"All in favor of Lloyd manning up and doing the dishes for once say 'aye' " Kai motioned across the table.

"AYE."

Kai shrugged and looked over at Lloyd. "The people have spoken."

"Well… I veto."

"You don't get to veto."

"I… am the green ninja, I get to veto."

"I'm the fire ninja, I get to burn your face off if you don't."

"Okay!" Nya interjected. "Lloyd, would you like to switch with me?"

"Yes, I would like to do that, thank you Nya," Lloyd agreed.

Everyone picked up their plates and dropped them in the kitchen sink for Nya as she picked up the various serving dishes scattered around and dropped them in with the rest. And then one more.

"I figured I'd help you," Jay smiled. "I'll just be waiting for you anyway if I don't."

Nya smiled, amused, and turned on the faucet as they began working. "I feel so giddy around you now! It's like we're dating in secret or something."

"It's kind of fun," Jay agreed. "Knowing stuff no one else does. Keeping secrets!"

"Do you think we should tell them? You know… eventually?"

"I don't think they'd believe us."

"Well, maybe they wouldn't believe you."

"Okay," he rolled his eyes. "I see how it is."

"But just think about everything that happened! You almost died!"

"You actually _did_ die!"

"I died!" She laughed. "I'm basically a zombie! You're dating a zombie!"

"You almost got married!"

"I almost got married! In a four-armed dress!"

They both laughed.

"We should get married."

"Jay!" Nya elbowed him.

"We're technically old enough. Plus… I mean it's going to happen eventually." They locked eyes, Jay smiling slyly and Nya raising an eyebrow. "If nothing else, just to rub it in Nadakhan's face." They giggled together for a moment. "Just make my wedding vows 'Screw you Nadakhan! Nya is mine now!'" Nya chuckled. "Or, you know, more like I'm her's."

"How about, we're each other's. I don't want this to be an ownership thing, that's weird."

"No, yeah, you're right."

Just then, a blast of water hit them both in the face. Jay quickly moved the utensil he was cleaning out of direct line of the water only to see that it was a spoon.

"What was that?!"

"Sorry! Spoons are hard," Jay quickly apologized. "If anything, it's your fault. You're the water ninja, you should have been able to stop it." Nya looked over at him in disbelief as he chuckled. "What?"

"You know what, you're right. I _am_ the water ninja." She began manipulating the water exiting the faucet into the air.

"Woah, okay. Hold on."

She smiled as she formed a large bubble of water hovering over Jay's head.

"That's not fair! I can't use my powers on you!" He raised his hands up in surrender.

"That sounds like something you should have thought of earlier!"

They both stood in the kitchen nervously laughing in anticipation for a moment. "Wait. You're not actually going to do it are you?"

Nya shrugged.

"We're going to have to clean it up if you do!"

Just then, the kitchen door opened, scaring both of them, the orb of water dropping from the sky, drenching Jay as Kai entered.

"What are you two dorks-" he stopped to observe the situation. "Jay, what did you do?" he began laughing as Nya shortly joined him.

"I did absolutely nothing!" Jay defended himself.

"If that's nothing, I'd hate to see what Nya does to you when she's mad!"

"You know what, screw you, Kai!" He pulled Nya towards him and wrapped his wet arms around her waist. "We are totally madly in love and stuff, and I would drown in a lake for this woman!"

He pulled her face towards his and smashed their lips together, as he waved Kai out of the room.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Once you're done making out don't forget to like, do the dishes and stuff," he reminded them while leaving.

Their lips separated at the sound of the door closing as laughter shortly erupted after.

"He's right though, we should do the dishes," Nya sighed.

"Or…" Jay thought. "You could tell Lloyd you changed your mind, we could go watch a movie, maybe make out a little more, pick up that marriage license on the way back-"

"How about we just start with the dishes."

"…Yeah, okay."


End file.
